The Wish
by btrrusherforever
Summary: Kendall Makes A wish Out Of Anger , But This Time His Wish Has Been Answered. Now Kendall Learns To Be Careful What You Wish For ! Rated M For Later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Kendall…baby wait!" James said in between pants as he chased after his boyfriend.

Kendall kept his quick pace as he entered the Palm Woods lobby. James finally caught up to the Emerald eyed boy, and he wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Kendall yelled, struggling to escape the taller boys grasp. James then spun Kendall around.

"Kendall it wasn't what it looked like!" James tried to explain but Kendall wasn't having it.

"Save it James… I saw you kissing that hoe!" Kendall said with venom in his voice.

"She kissed me and besides, it meant nothing to me!" James said truthfully.

"Sure James, nothing means anything to you!" Kendall said angrily.

"Kenny you're making a scene!" James said, noticing the stares he and his enraged boyfriend were getting.

"I DON'T CARE, AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Kendall yelled. Whispers went through the lobby.

"Baby please calm do-!" James began.

"You would've fucked her, wouldn't you?" Kendall asked sternly, pointing a finger at James.

"W-what?" James asked, taken back by Kendall's question.

"If I hadn't of shown up, would you have fucked her?" Kendall asked once again, eyes narrowing.

"I am bisexual so…!" James began. Kendall's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. James then registered what he said. "Wait, that came ou-!" James began but was interrupted by Kendall's fist connecting with his jaw, causing the taller boy to release him and stumble back.

Kendall then dashed to the stairs, ignoring the gasps, stares, and whispers from the bystanders in the lobby.

James was still in shock and pain from the punch. Kendall may not be the dominant in the relationship but he punches like a heavyweight.

After regaining his composure, James sprinted after his boyfriend.

XxBTRxX

Carlos and Logan snuggled up on the couch, watching tv since they had just gotten in from shopping. Suddenly the door to apartment 2J swung open to reveal an angry looking Kendall.

Carlos immediately jumped up and ran to his friend. "Hey Ken-Doll, guess what we got you?" Carlos asked as he jumped up and down.

"Not now 'Los!" Kendall said, trying to calm down.

"But it's really-!" Carlos began with a whine, but Kendall interrupted.

"I said NOT NOW!" Kendall barked. He then pushed passed the now hurt teen, and angrily walked into his and James shared bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Instantly, the apartment door opened again to reveal a hurt, and bruised James.

Carlos immediately cheered up. "Hey James, guess what me and Logan got you and Kendall?" Carlos asked, blocking James.

"That's great 'Los!" James said, looking around for Kendall.

"But I didn't even tell you yet!" Carlos said, with a pout.

"I'm sorry Carlitos… what did you get us?" James asked, averting his attention to the small Latino.

"We got you a lava lamp from the thrift store!" Carlos said happily, A huge smile plastered on his face.

"Uhm Thanks… have you seen Kendall?" James asked, looking at Logan.

The smarter boy simply pointed to Kendall's room. James advanced to the room, but Carlos stopped him. "James can y-!" Carlos began.

"Litos, now is not the time!" James said, he then pushed passed Carlos and into his room.

Carlos looked at Logan like a kicked puppy. "What did I do?" Carlos asked sadly.

XxBTRxX

James entered the room, and slowly closed the door behind him. He looked around the room, and he saw the lava lamp that Carlos mentioned, on his nightstand. He then saw Kendall sitting in the corner.

"Kenny!" James said cautiously. Kendall didn't speak. "Baby, can we talk?" James asked, slowly stepping closer.

"No!" Kendall said, slightly above a whisper, he was visibly shaking.

"No… why?" James asked.

Kendall got up. "Why?" He asked with venom. He moved closer. His eyes were bloodshot, and his cheeks had tear stains. "Why?" Kendall asked again in a whisper, as he was inches away from James.

"Yes why?" James asked, a slight lump in his throat.

"Because right now I wish you were dead!" Kendall said through gritted teeth. He then spun around, and went into their shared bathroom, slamming the door. James was left standing there astonished, and hurt.

The lava lamp began to shake slightly.

*SO YOU HAVE WISHED IT, SO IT SHALL BE ! *


	2. Chapter 2

The wish 2

Kendall woke up the next morning to a strange sight. James's bed was missing along with the pretty boy's dresser and posters.

"What the fuck" Kendall thought as he slowly got up and walked into his and James bathroom. All of James' cuda man products were gone "Where is james shit"….. "Is he trying to switch rooms!" Kendall thought. This enraged him as he took a quick shower. He then brushed his teeth and threw on pair of sweatpants and a tank top. He then exited the room.

XxBTRxX

Mama Knight, Katie, Carlos, Logan all sat in the kitchen as they quietly ate breakfast. That was until Kendall stalked in angrily.

"Where the fuck is james?" Kendall asked angrily

All heads turned to him in horror "Kendall Francis Knight!" mama knight said sternly

"Pardon my French he took all his stuff out our room and he's obviously doing it to piss me off!" Kendall said.

The four looked at Kendall as if he had forty heads. "Uhm…what are you talking about?" Katie asked a hurt look on her face.

"Oh so James made you guys act dumbfounded, fine I don't care…"I'm mad at him anyway!" Kendall said crossing his arms.

"You heartless bitch" Carlos said in a pissed tone.

"Carlos" Logan and mama knight yelled. Kendall was taken aback by the usually happy teen, words

"What is up with you?" Kendall asked confused. "I'm just looking for james!" he said.

"You know if you're going to be an ass…. Just go!" Logan said frustrated.

"What I do" Kendall asked angrily slashed confused.

"I'm not a fan of Logan's choice of words but he's right…. Just go. Mama Knight said

Now, Kendall was ultimately confused and pissed. He slipped on his vans and left out the door in the process.

XxBTRxX

Kendall walked around the pool of the palm woods hotel in search of James. He had flames of rage in his eyes. He wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and he bumped into Camille and Jo. "Oh sorry guys!" Kendall said apologetically

"It's okay ken…. What's wrong?" Jo asked noticing kendall' anger.

"I'm looking for james' I swear I'm going to wringe his neck! "Kendall said out of anger... Camille and Jo gasped. Camille then slapped Kendall with full force. "Damn mille do you always have to practice an audition on me?" Kendall asked angrily rubbing his cheek.

"I'm not practicing for an audition" Camille said eyes narrowing.

"Then why the hell did you slap me?" Kendall asked angrily

"Because you're being an ass"how can you talk about james like that?" Camille said eyes beginning to water

"Mille it isn't that deep" Kendall said, temper leaving as he looked into the girls eyes.

"If that's how you feel Kendall….just go Jo said consoling Camille.

"What the hell is wrong with everyone?" Kendall mumbled, as he walked away shaking his head.

"I need someone to talk to" Kendall thought. He went through a list in his head of all his friends. "I know just the person!" Kendall said. He then began to sprint.

XxBTRxX

Kendall quickly walked through the cemetery using the place as a short cut. He was heading to his therapist that he had for his anger problems. It was getting windy and cold due to the approaching storm.

The wind began to pick up and Kendall began to have trouble walking through the powerful wind. Kendall suddenly fell after tripping over a rock. His dirty blonde hair got in his face as he looked up.

Kendall pushed his hair out of his face. His green orbs then widened in horror as he read the tombstone in front of him

James David Maslow

Beloved boyfriend

Best friend

Band mate

1995-2011

"What the- "kendall said softly, touching the tombstone lightly. His stomach then became uneasy. He then jumped to his feet and ran back to the palm woods as fast as he could.

XxBTRxX

Kendall ran into apartment 2j with tears in his eyes. He soon realized that nobody was home. "Good now, I can have some time to think" Kendall thought. He then went into his room.

Kendall laid down on his and pulled a pillow to his chest. "Ugh I wish I knew what happen!" Kendall said frustrated.

The lava lamp, now on Kendall nightstand began to shake slightly

*so you have wished it, so it shall be!"*

Suddenly smoke began leaving the lava lamp catching Kendall attention. The blonde got up slowly and watched as the lava lamp continued to extract smoke. The figured snapped its fingers and the smoke disappeared instantly revealing a man with Indian body wear. "Hello I am genzu genie of the lava lamp" the man said

"A genie" Kendall asked in disbelief but right now he would believe anything just to get answers. "Ok genzu do you mind telling me what happen?" Kendall asked.

"You happened" genzu said. Kendall was in a stale of shock.

"Me what I do?" Kendall asked.

"You wished James was dead, so I did it" genzu explained.

"I was talking out of anger, I didn't mean it!" Kendall said

"But you said you wish….. I had to grant it!" genzu said

"Well undo the wish! Kendall said, getting angry.

"Say I wish and I will" genzu said with a slight smirk on his face.

Kendall may be 17 but he was a kid once and as a kid, he learnt that genie's were tricky". How many wishes do I have?" Kendall asked.

"One left" genzu said. He then began to tell Kendall the rules, knowing it will upset the teen as h thought.

Kendall was trying to think of a good wish but he couldn't with the genie in his ear." I wish he would leave me alone right now!" Kendall's mumbled to himself.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be!" genzu said quickly. Kendall's eyes shot up.

"No no that wasn't my wish!" Kendall said but genzu was disappeared before Kendall could get a good grip.

Kendall managed to grab a mini-book off of the genie. Kendall looked at the cover which read [potentiae]

Translation: magic.

Kendall opened the book.


End file.
